Pain is a psychological thing
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Não dói. Não dói. E se ela disser isso várias vezes, um dia tornar-se-á verdade. x BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, gen. Ouro no III Challenge de Dor do fórum 6vparavoce. Presente para Deh Malfoy x


**Sumário:** Não dói. Não dói. E se ela disser isso várias vezes, um dia tornar-se-á verdade.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Ouro no III Challenge de Dor do fórum 6v e presente para Deh Malfoy :3  


* * *

  
**

**Pain is a psychological thing

* * *

**

_Para o III Challenge de Dor_

_Tema: Dor Psicológica_

_Subtema: 02. Insanidade_

_Itens: 03. Morte, 10. Tortura

* * *

_

O sangue vertia do ferimento e era disperso pela água que escorria dos seus olhos. Bellatrix Black, de seis anos, abraçava seu joelho, encarando o machucado e chorando pela dor que ele causava. Mas, mesmo assim, suas palavras diferiam do que sentia.

"Não dói... Não dói..." Murmurava como um mantra, bem baixo e rapidamente – parando apenas para fungar –, como se suas palavras um dia se tornassem realidade.

Ora, elas bem que podiam, afinal a dor é psicológica. Ela repetia isso em sua mente, lembrando de sua família sempre e sempre. Se eles podiam viver sem chorar ao lembrar que a _Muy nobre casa dos Black_ estava ruindo, ela poderia não chorar por um machucado.

A dor é psicológica. Se você dominar sua mente, então, a dor vai passar. Você nunca mais vai sentir dor.

(_você_ vai _enlouquecer_).

**X**

Foi durante a época de Hogwarts que sua sanidade começou a se deteriorar. Foi rápido, como uma ideia.

Ela nunca foi um prodígio.

Bellatrix era boa, mas não excelente. Aprendeu muito rápido a encontrar sapos nas proximidades do lago ou da floresta, e aprendeu mais rápido ainda a atacá-los com feitiços. Era uma forma de treiná-los, pois, segundo ela, não havia melhor maneira de se melhorar que não fosse num duelo – mesmo que os seus adversários não houvessem a menor chance.

Eles saltavam rápido diante de sua presença, e corriam para todos os lados, mas nenhum realmente escapou. Com o passar do tempo, os sapos se tornaram animais raros em Hogwarts e ela passou a treinar em animais menores, como aranhas, borboletas e, quando tinha sorte, em ratos e esquilos.

Com o passar dos anos, no entanto, a necessidade de treinar feitiços diminuiu para dar lugar ao hobby de matar animais. Porque era fascinante ver como, com um simples _Expelliarmus_, podia se quebrar os ossos e explodir os órgãos principais de um bichinho. E porque era divertido vê-lo tremendo, sentindo a morte aproximando-se cada vez mais, e com um olhar de tristeza, como se soubesse que não haveria amanhã para ele.

Mas, principalmente, Bellatrix torturava animais porque era simplesmente bonito ver como eles sentiam dor enquanto morriam. Porque lhe foi ensinado que, depois de morrer, você não sente nada. Nada mais justo, então, sentir tudo alguns minutos antes.

Bellatrix Black não sentia dor alguma, não porque não podia, mas porque a causava.

**X**

Foi em sua primeira missão como Comensal que Bellatrix Lestrange utilizou pela primeira vez uma maldição imperdoável.

A sangue-ruim caiu no chão imediatamente, gritando e se contorcendo, e lhe lembrou muito os sapos que ela matou na adolescência. Bem, é claro que ela se lembraria muito deles, afinal os dois não eram diferentes – imundos, nojentos e que mereciam o mesmo fim.

Bellatrix nunca soube dizer por quanto tempo lançou a maldição, mas apenas parou quando os gritos de dor – que a faziam rir e se deleitar com o fato de que a sangue-ruim sentia dor, e a Lestrange não – não mais ecoaram, por a vítima já não ter mais voz. Quebrou o feitiço, olhou a mulher mais um pouco e então levantou a varinha, pronta para matar a sua primeira vítima.

Entretanto, ela não conseguiu. Porque era diferente.

Sim, de fato a coisa caída no chão não passava de um mero animal a ser aniquilado. A sangue-ruim tremia como os animais, e já havia entregado sua vida à morte, mas ainda assim havia algo a mais. Bellatrix percebeu isso quando encarou os olhos da mulher. Neles, havia todos os sonhos que realizara e queria realizar, todas as experiências que viveu e que não serviram para nada, e toda a felicidade que ruiu com a certeza de que morreria – e se não morresse, também não faria muita diferença, porque ela estava louca.

E diferente dos sapos, Bellatrix Lestrange conseguia ver tudo isso, porque havia isso em seus olhos também. Talvez por serem da mesma espécie – mas nunca da mesma _raça_ – que a Comensal podia ler tudo o que se passava no olhar da outra, e por isso ela sentia que, pela primeira vez, não conseguiria agir com a crueldade que pretendia.

Então uma mão segurou a dela e os olhos de Rodolphus preencheram os seus. Bellatrix não havia notado que sua mão começara a tremer. Recolheu-a rapidamente, sentindo um pouco de vergonha, mas ninguém disse nada.

Seu marido então disse as duas palavras que ela não conseguira dizer e a missão acabou.

Bellatrix o amou por isso.

**X**

Bellatrix morreu sem sentir dor.

O _Avada Kedavra_ atingiu seu peito e ela caiu no chão, desfalecida. Nunca soube que Voldemort lamentaria sua morte, mas sempre soube que não sentiria dor em sua vida inteira, porque ela _superara_ sua mente, ela _controlara_ a dor. Ela não sentiria dor nem se mil _Cruciatus_ a atingissem ao mesmo tempo.

Entretanto, Bellatrix nunca foi atingida por mil _Cruciatus_ e dizer que não doía e fazer um rosto que convencesse as pessoas de que isso era verdade era até que fácil. Ela nunca sentira a real dor para poder dizer que não a sentia, e ela nunca conseguiria mentir para sua alma que aquilo não ardia, não destruía seu corpo, não a feria. Em sua busca por poder e força, Bellatrix só conheceu a loucura.

E nunca se arrependeu por nada do que fez.

Por isso ela está ali, naquele lugar terrível, gritando e gritando e gritando. Agora ela é mais inferior que os sapos que matou, e não tem uma verdadeira pele – muito embora a sente sendo rasgada e arrancada de novo e de novo e de novo.

Diziam que o inferno era quente e ela gostava de calor. Mas nunca disseram que o inferno era dolorido, e ela nunca sentiu dor.

Sem pele, minúscula, machucada e dolorida, Bellatrix descobre que gritará pela eternidade. O preço a se pagar pela superioridade da raça, pelo poder e pela falta de arrependimentos.

E mesmo assim ela continua a gritar que não dói, que não sente dor, que isso não é nada. Talvez seja uma maneira de manter o orgulho dos Black, dos sangue-puros, mesmo que isso não beneficiará em nada sua vida após a morte. Ou talvez seja uma esperança que ainda não foi destruída.

Não dói. Não dói.

Se ela disser isso várias vezes, um dia tornar-se-á verdade.

* * *

**N/A.: **Para a Deh, que gostou bastante dessa fanfic, quando a leu durante o resultado do III Challenge de Dor. Muito amor para você, feliz ano novo, e feliz natal atrasado x3

**Se você gostou, mande reviews. Favoritá-las não quer dizer nada. E eu não gosto, e por isso mando PM's para quem faz isso.**


End file.
